Re Escaflowne
by Sqoall leon heart
Summary: Van bring Hitomi back to gaia and they got married and have a son


Chapter one Return to Gaia

"Lord Van where are you!?" Meile called "Here Meile." Van said walking in the room "you miss her don't you?" Meile asked "Yes I Miss Hitomi." Van sighed "why don't you bring her back?" Meile asked "your majesty it's time to pick a wife." Some random guy said "alright I know who I pick." Van said walking away "L-Lord Van. Are you going?" Meile asked going after him "I'm going to bring her back." Van said "V-Van I'm coming to." "No Mel stay here I'll be back." Van said going into the Escaflowne "Lord Van be careful." Meile said Van smiled then tuned the Escaflowne into a dragon and left

"Hitomi! You're up!" some random girl said "uh right." Hitomi said getting ready to run then a light came down from the sky "HITOMI!!!" Van called "VAN!!" Hitomi said running over and hugged him "I missed you Hitomi." Van said "I miss you too Van." Hitomi said "who are you?" Some other random guy asked "I'm Van Hitomi's boy friend." Van said "Really?" the random guy asked "Yup and now I'm taking Hitomi with me." Van said Hitomi smiled then got on the Escaflowne and they flew off "HITOMI!!!!" the random girl called "Sorry." Hitomi said after they got back "Lord Van Hitomi!" Merie ran over and hugged Hitomi "hi Meile." Hitomi said "Van Oh welcome back Hitomi." The random guy smiled "it's good to back." Hitomi smiled back "Hitomi come with me." Van said Hitomi grabbed his hand and they walked away "what's up Van?" Hitomi asked "Hitomi will you marry me?" Van asked "Oh Van yes I will." Hitomi said jumping into his arms "I love you Van." "I love you too Hitomi." Van said then put a ring on Hitomi's hand "Pretty." Merie said "Yeah it is." Hitomi said " Van you still need to pick a… oh hello Hitomi." "Allen!" Hitomi hugged him "what are you doing back here?" Allen asked "I'm going to Van's wife." Hitomi smiled "Really?" Allen asked "Yeah." Van said Hitomi walked back over to Van and leaned on him Van put his arm around her "Hitomi come on I bring you to your room." Meile said "Okay come on Van." Hitomi said Van nodded then followed Malaria and Hitomi to her room, "Van can you take around Gaia?" Hitomi asked "Sure come on." Van pulled her to the Escaflowne they flew around "it's just like I remember." Hitomi said "nothing really changed after you left." Van said "it's beautiful more then I remember." Hitomi said "you know we never did this." Van said then kissed Hitomi after Van pulled away them were at a fueled "uh what happened?" Hitomi asked "I don't know I think the Escaflowne wanted us to be along." Van said "well?" "Okay we can stay but just for a bit." Van said "this is the place I found that I loved you." Hitomi smiled "Really?" Van asked "yup it is." Hitomi said "that's cool; I knew I loved you like after you left." Van said hugged her "Oh Van." Hitomi kissed him "we should go back." Van said "yeah we should." Hitomi said they got back on Escaflowne and went back "lord Van where were you?" Meile asked "I took Hitomi around Gaia." Van said "Why didn't you take me?"Meile asked "Because." Van said "lord Van. Wait." Meile said "yes?" Van asked "you need to marry tomorrow." "What!?" Van asked "that's right." Allen said "oh then I guess we are getting marry tomorrow then." Van said "alright but I don't have a dress." Hitomi said "come on with me Hitomi." Merie said grabbed Hitomi's arm and pulled her away

The next day "Lord Van?" Meile asked "come in." Van said "what's wrong Lord Van?" Merie asked "Nothing it doesn't matter." Van said "your majesty are you ready?" Allen asked "Yeah I am." Van said following Allen out

After the wedding and the honey moon "Lord Van!" Merie said jumping into Van's arms "Hey Merie." Van said

20 A week and six months later. "Hitomi are you alright?" Van said "yeah I'm fine." Hitomi smiled "are you sure?" Van asked "yes well maybe." Hitomi said "Maybe I don't like the sound of maybe, tell me what's wrong." Van said "Okay well you see I'm pregnant." Hitomi said "that's Amazing!" Van said "Yeah it is." Hitomi said

20 Years later

"Lord Vanonsirmenoe Wake up!" "What is it Meia?" Vanonsirmenoe said "Time for you kill a dragon." Meia said Vanonsirmenoe sighed then stood up "your majesty are you ready?" a man asked "yeah I guess," Vanonsirmenoe muttered "Lord Vanonsirmenoe wait I want to come." "Meia stay here." Vanonsirnenoe said "b-but_" "no stay." Vanonsirmenoes said walking away "your majesty you need to be careful." The man said "yeah. Yeah whatever." Vanonsirmenoes said "Lord Van please be careful." Meia said "I will don't worry about me." Vanonsirmenoes said "okay lord Vanonsirmenoes bye."Maie said then Vanonsirmenose left

After Vaonsirmenose back came his kingdom was gone "what the hell?" he thought "Lord Vanonsirmenose!" Meia said "Mei what happened here?" Vanonsirmenose asked "your majesty you need to go now!" Bob said "But I can help let me help." Vanonsirmenose said "No go now! Your majesty." Bob said "come on lord Vanonmesirnose, let's go." Meia said "No! I can help!" Vanonsirmenose said "we need to go now Lord Vanonsirmenose." Meia said "No I won't run." Vanonsirmenose said "you're just like your Father." Bob said "your majesty hurry let's go." Allen's son said "Fine I'll go Meia come on." Vanonsirmenose said then left on Escaflowne with Meia and Allen's son

Later that night "Lord Vanonsirmenose are you alright?" Meia asked "yeah I'm fine. don't worry Mei." Vanonsirmenose said "your majesty here some food." "No thanks I'm not hungry but Thanks anyway Sean." He said "Lord Vanonsirmenose needs to eat something." Meia said "I'm not hungry." Vanonsirmenose said "But L-Lord_""just leave him along." Sean said Vanonsirmenose laid down "I could have helped why Bob didn't let me help?" He thought "good night Lord Vanonsirmenose." Meia said "Good night Mei." Vanonsirmenose said smiling "hey is Sean asleep?" "Yup well good night." Meia smiled at Vanonsirmenose then fell asleep Vanonsirmenose stood up and walked away then sat down "what's that?" He asked then a girl fell from the sky and on top of Vanonsirmenose, "Oh I am so very sorry." The girl said "it's alright don't worry about it." Vanonsirmenose said "I'm Zvilailoan, and you are?" Zvilailoan asked "I'm Vanonsirmenose but you can call me Van. If you want to." He said "okay and where I am?" Zvilailoan asked "you're on Gaia." Vanonsirmenose said "Gaia? What's that?" Zvliailoan asked "you're on it." Vanonsirmenose said "Oh I see." Zvilailoan muttered "where are you from?" Vanonsirmenose asked "I'm from saivlia." Zvilailoan said "Where's that?" Vanonsirmenose asked "It's third moon." Zvilailoan said "Coolness." Vanonsirmenose said "so Van?" "Yes?" Vanonsirmenose asked "I wanted to know_" "LORD VANONSIRMENOSE WHERE ARE YOU!" Meia called "I'm right here Mei don't worry." Vanonsirmenose said "Oh Lord Vanonsirmenose." Meia said purring "your majesty you know better than to go out by yourself." Sean said "I know Sean I couldn't sleep then I met this girl." Vanonsirmenose said Meia hissed at Zvilailoan "bad Cat girl." Zvilailoan said "Where did you come from?" Sean asked stepping in front of Vanonsirmenose "I'm from sauvlia." Zvilailoan said "I see now come your majesty." Sean said "alright come on Zvilailoan." Vanonsirmenose said Zvilailoan grabbed Vanonsirmenose's hand "Lord Vanonsirmenose wait for me." Meia said "so what are you a prince?" Zvilailoan asked "no I'm a king." Vanonsirmenose said smiling "oh forgive your majesty." Zvilailoan said letting go of Vanonsirmenose's hand "it's alright don't worry about it." Vanonsirmenose said "Stay away from lord Vanonsirmenose." Meia hissed "Meia stop it! Now away you stupid Cat!" Vanonsirmenose yelled "b-but l-lord V-Vanonsirmenose." Meia said starting to cry then ran off "Van you jackass." Zvilailoan said smacking him then ran after Meia

She was sitting on a rock crying "Meia?" Zvilailoan said walking "go away." Meia said "I'm sure Van didn't mean to_" "yes he did he never said something that to me until you came along now just go away." Meia cried "Meia!" Vanonsirmenose called running over "go away Lord Vanonsirmenose." Meia said "I didn't mean it really I was thinking I am so very sorry." Vanonsirmenose said "I don't Care." Meia said "Meia I'm sorry please forgive me." Vanonsirmenose begged "well okay." Meia said jumping into Vanonsirmenose's arm "oh Lord Vanonsirmenose." Meia said "Sorry Meia." Vanonsirmenose said Meia licked Vanonsirmenose's cheek. "Stop it." He said " I don't want to I love you lord Vanonsirmenose." Meia said "that's great." Vanonsirmenose muttered "Awww that's so cute!" Zvilailoan said "Yeah whatever." Vanonsirmenose said


End file.
